Dedikasi, Afeksi dan Ambiguitas
by Latifun Kanurilkomari
Summary: Terkadang dedikasi yang dipengaruhi afeksi bisa berujung kepada ambiguitas. Terlebih jika pihak yang satu lagi memiliki ekspektasi yang cukup tinggi terhadap diri kita. Jadi jangan salahkan jika kata-kata penuh ambigu Red Blood Cell membuat White Blood Cell berpikir yang bukan-bukan. Didedikasikan untuk kalian semua yang sudah meramaikan fandom ini. Ayo buat fandom ini ramai.


_**A/N: Fandom ini sudah mulai berkembang...hahaha... walaupun masih sedikit tapi lumayanlah, yang penting ada daripada gak ada. Iya kan? Fic ini saya dedikasikan untuk kamu! Iya, kamu! Kamu-kamu yang sudah meramaikan fandom ini baik dengan cara baca, post tulisan, review maupun cuma sekedar SR doang.**_

 _ **BTW entah kenapa kok kayaknya gaya bahasa saya agak kaku di sini. Apa karena akhir-akhir ini baca novel terjemahan ya makanya jadi kerasa kaku? Harusnya genre fic ini juga komedi, tapi emang dasarnya payah nulis komedi jadi genre biasa ajalah.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Bukan punya saya, tapi punya Akane Shimizu-sensei. Kalau bukan karena author aslinya mana mungkin kepikiran buat bikin personifikasi anggota sel tubuh. Iya kan? Sangat memudahkan untuk pelajaran biologi.**_

* * *

 **Dedikasi, Afeksi dan Ambiguitas**

 _By: Latifun Kanurilkomari_

.

.

AE 3803 sangat berdedikasi dalam tugasnya.

Itu hal yang tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Saat tubuh tiba-tiba saja mengalami syok _hipovolemik_ , gadis manis _red blood cell_ itu tetap berkeras untuk mengantarkan oksigen ke semua sel yang membutuhkan. Terutama ke bagian tubuh yang mengalami lubang besar tanpa ada satupun sel darah yang ada di sana, menyisakan sel-sel tubuh malang yang kehabisan nutrisi dan oksigen.

Juniornya, NT-4201 adalah saksi betapa AE-3803 penuh dedikasi dalam menjalankan tugasnya.

.

.

.

U-1146 sangat berdedikasi dalam menjalankan tugasnya.

Tidak peduli apakah itu bakteri, virus maupun parasit. Untuk menjaga tubuh dan sel-sel di dalamnya dari serangan ancaman luar dan dalam tubuh, ia akan melakukan apapun untuk menjalankan tugasnya. Siraman sitoplasma merah yang selalu terbercak di seragam dan tubuhnya bagi AE-3803 adalah bukti kerja kerasnya yang berdedikasi. Semangatnya untuk selalu berkorban tanpa mempedulikan nyawanya adalah bukti bahwa tanggung jawab selalu terpatri dalam inti selnya.

Koleganya sesama divisi _Neutrophil_ adalah saksi hidup bahwa mereka bisa mengandalkan U-1146.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari biasa yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu tenang. Baru-baru ini tubuh baru saja diserang virus influenza. Walaupun tidak separah serangan yang terdahulu, tetap saja pemandangan yang ada di hadapan gadis manis _erithrosit_ itu sangat menyedihkan. Bangunan hancur di mana-mana. Bahkan _macrophage_ sedang bersih-bersih – menyapu tubuh sel-sel yang terinfeksi virus – dibantu oleh anggota _leukosit_ lainnya.

Walaupun virus influenza tidak sampai mengambil alih kesehatan tubuh, tapi pertempuran kali ini sepertinya sangat brutal. Terbukti dari penampilan _macrophage_ yang biasanya elegan dan bersih ( walau terkadang di akhir pertarungan ada sedikit bercak merah) kali ini penampilan mereka benar-benar penuh dengan warna merah. Seakan para wanita elegan itu memutuskan untuk mengganti seragam mereka dari warna putih menjadi warna merah, meskipun itu sebenarnya tidak mungkin, kan?

AE-3803 sedang mengantarkan nutrisi kepada sel-sel tubuh di dekat sana. Kiriman nutrisi mencapai jumlah yang gila-gilaan sehingga gerobak berisi gunungan makanan dan sel darah merah yang berlari lintang pukang menjadi pemandangan yang biasa untuk beberapa hari ini.

Sesaat langkahnya terhenti sejenak, _macrophage_ sedang menyapu tubuh-tubuh sel yang mati dengan wajah penuh senyum. Mesti diakui, semua _macrophage_ memiliki wajah yang cantik dengan aura elegan. Tapi melihat mereka semua dengan pakaian bersimbah warna merah dan tangan yang sibuk menyapu bersih mayat sel, malah memunculkan aura horor bagi sel lainnya.

" _Mereka benar-benar brutal."_

" _Leukosit memang sekumpulan orang yang aneh."_

" _Bagi mereka, kita, sel tubuh memang tidak penting. Lihat saja, bisa-bisanya mereka tetap tersenyum sambil membuang tubuh sel yang mati."_

" _Lebih baik tidak dekat-dekat dengan mereka."_

Sepanjang perjalanan mengantar makanan, AE-3803 selalu mendengarkan bisik-bisik seperti itu. _White blood cell_ adalah kumpulan orang aneh yang kejam dan haus darah, jangan dekat-dekat dengan mereka, dan sebagainya dan sebagainya. Ia kembali memikirkan temannya, U-1146 yang juga merupakan bagian dari sel darah putih. Pemuda itu tidak aneh dan juga ia senang berteman dengannya.

U-1146 adalah sel yang baik hati dan selalu menolongnya saat ia tersesat maupun dikejar-kejar bakteri dan virus. Bahkan pemuda itu juga selalu menanggapi pembicaraannya yang setelahnya baru ia sadari pastinya sel darah putih punya tugas yang lebih penting daripada sekedar mendengar ocehannya. Tapi toh pemuda itu tetap meladeni dirinya.

Bukankah semua itu bukti kalau U-1146 tidak aneh dan tidak jahat?

Saat sel darah merah masih menyusuri jalan yang dipenuhi puing-puing tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara yang ia kenal.

U-1146 bersama rekan-rekannya baru saja mengalahkan virus yang tersisa. Tubuhnya masih bersimbah merah dan ia baru saja mengantongi pisau andalannya itu. Tanpa sadar AE-3803 langsung berlari mendekat.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya." AE-3803 berseru riang.

"Ah, _red blod cell_. Mengantar makanan?" U-1146 menarik topinya, matanya melirik dua keranjang yang dibawa oleh gadis itu.

AE-3803 mengangguk, "Kiriman makanan sedang ramai-ramainya selama beberapa hari ini." Matanya melirik pemuda di hadapannya yang total berwarna merah. Dengan penampilan seperti ini ia terlihat sangat kejam bagi yang tidak mengenalnya dengan baik.

"Sepertinya pertempurannya cukup berat." Entah darimana AE-3803 mengeluakan handuk kecilnya dan menarik kepala U-1146 untuk sedikit menunduk. Perlahan ia menyeka wajah pemuda itu untuk mengurangi siraman sitoplasma di wajahnya.

"Ah, ya begitulah." U-1146 menunduk patuh dan membiarkan gadis itu menyeka wajahnya. Terdengar kekehan kecil dari teman-temannya yang ada di belakang sana tapi ia tidak peduli.

Malahan U-1146 sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan seperti ini dari AE-3803.

Entah darimana kebiasaan ini bermula tahu-tahu saja ini sudah seperti kebiasaan yang biasa mereka lakukan bila bertemu di tengah tugas mereka. AE-3803 akan selalu menyapu wajahnya dengan handuk kecil miliknya dan U-1146 yang terkenal garang terhadap virus dan bakteri akan terdiam dan patuh saat gadis ini memintanya untuk menunduk sedikit.

Untuk beberapa saat AE-3803 dan U-1146 tenggelam dalam pembicaraan mereka, bertanya apa kabar dan apakah r _ed blood cell_ dikejar-kejar oleh virus maupun bakteri selama _neutrophil_ sibuk membasmi virus influenza.

" _Hei…hei… sel darah merah itu apa tidak apa-apa?"_

" _Gila! Berani sekali! Padahal leukosit itu baru saja membunuh virus."_

" _Seseorang….apa tidak ada yang bisa menolong gadis itu?"_

Lagi-lagi pembicaraan seperti itu terdengar bukan hanya oleh AE-3803 tapi juga didengar oleh U-1146. Dengan sekali pandang saja _white blood cell_ mampu mendiamkan sel tubuh yang berbisik-bisik di seberang sana.

Pemuda itu menarik kepalanya dan berdiri tegak, "Lebih baik kamu segera mengirimkan makanan itu."

U-1146 tersenyum getir. Ia senang sekali gadis di hadapannya itu sangat peduli padanya akan tetapi ia juga peduli pada gadis itu dan pandangan sel-sel lain terhadap gadis itu.

AE-3803 tersenyum paham. Seperti biasa _white blood cell_ selalu memikirkan dirinya.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu kali ini, _white blood cell._ " Gadis itu kembali memasukkan handuk kecil miliknya ke dalam tas pinggang yang selalu ia kenakan. "Memang menyedihkan, kamu hanya mengerjakan tugasmu dengan penuh dedikasi, akan tetapi sel tubuh lain menganggap kalian orang-orang yang jahat. Padahal kan kalian tidak seperti itu."

U-1146 tersenyum lemah. Tidak apa-apa. Asalkan gadis itu paham, rasanya sang _neutrophil_ tidak keberatan jika seluruh sel tubuh mencercanya.

"Jika hal seperti ini terjadi padaku…" AE-3803 menyapu matanya memandang semua tumpukan mayat sel yang masih disapu oleh para _macrophage_ , "…aku akan menyerahkan diriku kepadamu, _white blood cell_."

Ya. _White blood cell_ hanya menjalankan tugasnya, kan? Memang terdengar kejam harus membunuh semua sel tubuh yang terinfeksi bakteri dan virus. Tapi jika itu tugasnya pasti _white blood cell_ akan tetap melaksanakan tugasnya.

Dan _red blood cell_ tidak ingin menganggu tugas temannya itu. Karena itulah, gadis itu sudah memantapkan diri. Jika suatu saat nanti ia terinfeksi bakteri dan virus, ia bersedia mati di tangan U-1146.

Akan tetapi di telinga U-1146, rasanya tidak terdengar seperti itu.

Bahkan tim _neutrophil_ yang ada di belakangnya saling menyemburkan teh saat mendengar kata-kata yang berani dari gadis sel darah merah itu.

Kata-kata yang penuh dengan rasa ambiguitas.

 _Menyerahkan diriku kepadamu_.

U-1146 tidak bisa tidak membayangkan yang aneh-aneh. Mohon pahamilah, dia adalah sel yang normal. Yang secara kebetulan memang memiliki afeksi terhadap gadis di hadapannya ini. Dengan wajah seperti itu dan senyum semanis itu, tiba-tiba saja mengatakan hal seperti itu. Tidak bisa dicegah kalau wajahnya sekarang berwarna merah padam, Tidak ada bedanya dengan sitoplasma merah yang baru saja diseka oleh AE-3803.

Gadis itu pamit sambil mengangkat keranjangnya dan tersenyum manis, meneriakkan bahwa mereka akan bertemu lagi nanti dan mohon bantuannya. Meninggalkan U-1146 tergagap bingung, antara ingin menyusul, berharap dan takut dengan realita yang sebenarnya.

Yang dengan kejamnya, rekan-rekannya menertawakannya dengan sangat keras. Bahagia diatas penderitaan dan kebingungan rekan mereka yang satu itu.

"Benar-benar gadis yang berani." Ujar U-2626

"Kau harusnya menculik dia saat ini juga dan kabur menikah ke ujung tubuh," nasehat 4989 dengan sableng.

"Selamat ya." Seringai 2048.

Dan sekali lagi tim _neutrophil_ kembali tertawa dengan keras. Wajah U-1146 masih merah padam dan tubuhnya masih membeku dengan pernyataan _red blood cell_ yang berani.

Sunggu dedikasi rasa afeksi yang berujung ambiguitas.

* * *

 _am. bi. gu. i. tas._

 _4._ n Ling _kemungkinan adanya makna lebih dari satu dalam sebuah kata, gabungan kata, atau kalimat: ketaksaan_

* * *

 ** _#The End#_**

 ** _A/N: wkwkwk...yang jadi asupan pair U1146 dan AE3803 bagi saya adalah fanfiction dan pixiv. Jadi setiap ngeliat duo pair ini rasanya manis diabetes banget. Silahkan reviewnya._**


End file.
